Combustion
by Muroshi
Summary: After a little accident Naruto gains an explosive new bloodline.  But can he deal with the massive fallout that follows.  Will he blow away the competition or be left holding the paper bomb.  Either way it's sure to be a blast.
1. Chapter 1

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Combustion Chapter 1

It was lunch time at the Konoha academy. A blond boy in orange pants and a baggy white shirt with an orange spiral on the back sat tracing intricate lines onto paper. As he stopped a black haired boy in an open blue jacket, the back adorned by a red and white fan, with white shirt and shorts underneath walked up.

"What are you doing looser? Is it coloring time for you midget," the newcomer taunted.

"I'm trying to learn fuinjutsu bastard. This is a basic exploding tag," he replied as he tried to stand only for the black haired boy to trip him causing him to belly flop upon the paper.

"Hah, an idiot like you can't even avoid such a simple taijutsu strike from Sasuke-kun. How do you think you could ever do something as complex as fuinjutsu Naruto?" asked one of the crowd of girls that followed the black haired boy everywhere he went.

Roughly shoving the blond off the tag, Sasuke took it and wrapped it around a kunai. With a malicious glint in his eye he tossed it at a tree that held a swing he knew the blond liked to sit on and sent out a pulse of chakra to activate it.

With a sizzle and pop the tag began to smoke before burning away. "Hnn, knew the loser couldn't do anything right," stated the dark haired boy as he walked away his fan girls following in his wake.

Meanwhile unnoticed behind them Naruto lay writhing in pain as it felt like his stomach was on fire and the feeling was spreading until his whole body seemed to burn. The pain was so intense he even found himself unable to scream. Finally mercifully he blacked out.

Awakening he found himself laying in shallow water in what appeared to be some massive dark sewer system. Contemplating where he could possibly be he noticed that the air here seemed stagnant, unmoving and smelled just like the sulfur and other ingredients he had personally mixed into the ink for the exploding tag. _'Best not to light a torch or anything even though a light would be welcome right now,' _He thought to himself.

He climbed to his feet and looked around. He saw that the tunnel stretched away in two directions with the occasional side passage. Several pipes ran overhead branching and running down each side passage. The low water seemed unmoving so there was no indication there of which way to go.

Stilling himself and blocking out the sound of dripping he was finally able to find another sound. A movement of air almost like a deep ragged breathing came from the distance.

Following the sound seemed to take forever as these tunnels were long and sometimes finding the right branch to turn at was a pain due to echoes but he persevered. As he drew nearer the volume continuously grew giving him the impression that whatever made this sound it must be huge. He was now moving with as much stealth as he could muster seeing as he knew nothing of what lay in wait for him.

As he came into the room from which the sound seemed to originate he saw a massive gate at the center of which was a paper tag with the symbol for seal. Noting the breathing came from the other side of the gate he cautiously moved into the room.

"**So you're here**," growled out a massive voice.

"Wh… who's there?" Naruto asked stopping halfway to the cage.

"**I am the great and powerful Kyubie**," said the voice as a pair of massive luminescent red eyes opened though they remained drooped as if the bearer had not the energy to open them all the way.

"What! But I thought the Fourth Hokage Killed you," Naruto said in surprise and confusion.

"**You can't kill a demon as powerful as I. The best you can do is seal me away and the only container that works for power of my magnitude is a living person**," The Kyubie said.

"Huh? I thought we were in a sewer?" Naruto said now totally confused.

"**This place is just a mental representation of your chakra network within which I am sealed**," It explained.

"Then how did I get here?" the boy finally asked.

"**You almost died taking me with you I might add. I suppose you got here by some contingency of the seal that brings you to me so you may ask for my power to save you**," the massive fox said.

"What! How did that happen and how can you help," the boy fearfully asked.

"**You remember the explosive seal you created**?" the Kyubie asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"**The ink hadn't had time to dry when you fell upon it and the seal was copied directly over my seal upon your stomach. When that bastard Uchiha tried to activate the tag he let his chakra out wildly and activated the one on your stomach as well**," the fox said. "**Because of its position it was in contact with the portion of my seal meant to draw out my power and mingle it with yours**.

"What does that mean?" the young boy asked.

"**Had I let it, it would have drawn upon all of my yokai and your considerably large chakra stores to create an explosion that would have destroyed half the continent**," it growled out.

The boy went bug eyed before once again shouting out, "What! What am I going to do I don't want to explode."

"**Relax kit I already took care of it**," the fox tiredly said.

"What did you do," the worried boy asked.

"**Did you know that all bloodlines come from some form of contact with a demon? Some people have demonic ancestors but many descend from jinchuriki or demon containers like you. I simply gave you a bloodline to take care of the problem**," came the smug reply.

"Cool! You gave me a bloodline? What does it do?" the now exuberant boy asked.

"**Well I'm a fire demon by nature and your natural inclination is to wind chakra so I merely blended the two to create a combo element I call Combustion. This will give you control of explosions as well as immunity to most fires**," the fox said its eyes slowly drooping.

"That's so awesome!" Naruto said.

"**Yeah whatever, now I'm exhausted from expending all my yokai to prevent the explosion and upgrade you so get out of here so I can sleep. We can talk more later**," the fox grunted out as its eyes closed.

"All right I got to go test this out," Naruto said. Turning he started down the hallway and seemed to fade from existence.

'_**Maybe I should have warned him about the side effect before he left. Meh he will figure it out I'm sure**_,' the fox thought with a chuckle.

Awakening in the real world Naruto realized that only a couple minutes had passed. Thinking quick he realized he had the perfect way to test one of the properties of his new bloodline. Getting to his feet he shouted across the schoolyard," Hey Sas-GAY-chan I heard all Uchihas are masters of fire. Well I bet your flaming ass couldn't even singe me."

Everyone in the area stopped in their tracks to look and see the Uchiha's reaction. Sasuke just stood there his head down his hands clenched so tight they were turning white. The fan girls quickly moved from between the two boys and the rest of the class moved to get a better look of what was about to happen.

"What was that dobe?" Sasuke growled out.

Naruto smirked before saying, "I said Sas-UKE-chan that I bet your only flaming in the bedroom and that you can't burn me.

"That's it dobe your dead," Sasuke said as he turned charging Naruto. Flashing through hand signs he called out Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu.

Having heard the yelling and sensed the sudden spike in chakra Iruka had come in an attempt to stop the fight grabbing Sasuke but was too late as the fireball launched at Naruto.

He watched in horror as Naruto stood there unmoving with a smirk upon his face before the fireball hit. Upon hitting though Iruka was forced to dodge and drag Sasuke with him as Naruto exploded like he had been wearing a suit made of exploding tags.

He then looked back with trepidation hoping to see that the boy had only used the Substitution jutsu with a log with an exploding tag on it but expecting to see him blown all across the schoolyard. Instead he was treated to the curious sight of Naruto standing there in the crater wearing nothing but the grin upon his face.

Hearing a commotion he turned to see the crowd of students looking on. Hinata had feinted and several of the other girls were blushing. He also noticed Ino seemingly wiping a trickle of blood from her nose.

"Naruto you baka put some cloths on," yelled Sakura.

Realizing the status of his clothes the boy blushed and preformed a transformation to appear clothed before asking, "Iruka sensei can I go home to retrieve some clothes?"

With a sigh he said, "Yes Naruto but when you get back Sasuke, You, and I are going to the Hokage's office to have a talk about this.

As the boy ran off he then moved to take care of the passed out Hinata just hearing her say in her sleep, "Looks so much larger without the clothes in the way."

**AN:** What's this? I'm publishing a third story in as many days. I know what you may be thinking. He's crazy trying this or he's never going to work on all three at the same time. Well just to let you know, I do intend to work on all three though update speed may vary between them. My main focus will be Swirling Blood and Changing Fate but I had this idea in my head and it begged me to put it to the written word. Though for this fic I will mostly avoid Japanese for jutsu names. As always, thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Combustion Chapter 2

Naruto was not looking forward to his return to the academy. After obtaining new clothes he was taking as much time in getting back as he could without making it look like he was avoiding returning as he knew Iruka would just make his punishment worse if he tried to avoided it. Finally he walked back into the schoolyard dreading every step.

Iruka was standing there waiting upon him Sasuke at his side. "Come along Naruto," he said as he started to walk the short distance down the street to the nearby Hokage tower. They climbed the stairs up the Hokage's office pausing only briefly at the secretary's station to confirm that he was expecting them.

"Ah Iruka so these two are the trouble makers that caused the explosion my Anbu said you would be reporting on?" Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage asked when they came in.

"Yes sir Hokage-sama. I heard Naruto yelling something at Sasuke and when I went to investigate Sasuke was performing the Grand Fireball Jutsu upon him. Trying to save Naruto I dashed in trying to grab Sasuke in an attempt to disrupt the jutsu. This was fortunate as whatever Naruto did in defense caused an explosion that would have harmed Sasuke had I not had a hold on him and gotten him away. The technique he used also left him naked," Iruka reported.

"I see well then Sasuke can you explain your actions to me? Using a damaging combat jutsu on a fellow student is a serious offence," The elderly Hokage asked.

"Hnn, the dobe was shouting in front of the whole class that I couldn't harm him with my fire jutsu and implied heavily that I was homosexual. I just used a low power fireball on him that would at most have given him a sunburn level burn and left him without hair," Sasuke said.

"I see. Hmm well I will listen to Naruto's side of the story before I decide upon your punishment," Hiruzen said before turning to the blond and asking, "Now Naruto would you care to explain your actions?"

"Uh, Jiji it's kinda a long story and involves a certain seal on my stomach," Naruto replied.

With a look of worry the Hokage said, "Iruka take Sasuke out to the reception area this is going to have to be a private conversation."

With an equally worried look the teacher guided the grumbling Uchiha boy out of the office.

"Now Naruto would you care to explain what seal you're talking about and in what way it is involved in this situation," the elder ninja said with a stern look at the boy.

"Uh well you see I kinda found out that the Fourth Hokage didn't actually kill the Kyubie as he was too powerful so he sealed him in me," Naruto said sheepishly.

"I see and who told you about this Naruto?" the Hokage asked.

"The uh fox did Jiji," Naruto answered with some trepidation.

"I see so you are now in contact with the fox. I hope you know that it can't be trusted," the old mas said with a sigh.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm in contact with him, I just kinda found him when I fell unconscious earlier after a little accident," the boy replied.

"Hmm, what kind of accident?" Hiruzen now asked.

"Uh well I was practicing seals by making an exploding tag when that teme Sasuke decided to come and mess with me. As I stood up to face him he tripped me and I landed on the seal. He shoved me off and threw the tag using a kunai he wrapped it on but when he triggered it he just let out a wild pulse of chakra instead of a focused blast. This triggered not only the smudged tag he had taken from me but the perfect replica of the undamaged seal that had transferred onto my stomach due to the ink being still wet," The boy explained.

"I see and I assume you didn't explode due to the fox's interference," the elder asked.

"Yeah he said the seal was in contact with his seal's chakra conversion interface and would have drawn all of his and my chakra to power it which would have killed both of us and blown up half the elemental nations. He prevented it by draining all of his chakra to give me a bloodline since as he tells it all bloodlines come from either having a demon ancestor or a gin-zoo-ricky ancestor," the boy explained.

"That's jinchuriki Naruto. So what is it that this bloodline does?" the Hokage asked now intrigued.

"Uh well he said it combined his fire nature with my wind nature to form a new chakra nature he called combustion element that would allow me to control explosions as well as make me immune to them and fire. Since he fell asleep from using all his yokai chakra I didn't get a chance to find out how to use it but I figured I could test the fire immunity by having Sasuke use a fire jutsu on me since I heard Uchihas are good at them," Naruto answered.

"So how exactly did you cause the explosion?" The old man asked next.

"Uh I'm not sure. As soon as the fire hit me it felt like I was standing at the center of an exploding tag going off. The bastard fox never mentioned I might be explosive or that my clothes didn't receive the same explosion immunity," the boy said with a resigned laugh.

"Naruto even if you didn't explode you probably would have ended up naked as the fire would have ignited your clothes and burned them off of you," the Hokage told him before asking, "Naruto would it be alright for me to use a jutsu to view your memories of the conversation with the fox?"

"Sure thing Jiji," the orange clad blond said with a smile.

Moving around the desk the old ninja flashed through a series of hand signs and pressed his hand to the boy's head. A representation of him appeared next to what appeared to be a giant brain with several scrolls sticking out of it. Quickly he moved to one of the scrolls and began to unravel it looking through its contents. Noting the events with Sasuke that Naruto described he quickly watched them before moving on to hear what the fox had said.

Learning what he had wished he pulled away and returned to his seat. "I suppose that the fox will contact you again to better explain what you must do to learn to control your new bloodline. After he does please come here so that I may view that memory as well so that I may aid you okay Naruto?" he then quietly asked.

"Will do," Naruto responded.

"Now call Iruka and Sasuke back in so that we may discuss the punishment you too will be having," ordered the Hokage.

Resignedly doing as he was told he quickly returned with the two mentioned.

"Now since you are both at least partly to blame you will be working together in repairing the damage done to the academy grounds after school. Also Sasuke as you seem to feel that Naruto's position as the lowest scorer in the class is worth bullying him over you will tutor him in order to bring up his grade. Iruka will supervise these tutoring sessions to make sure you comply. And for future reference never mess with someone working on seals. It's a delicate process and can have disastrous consequences when tampered with. Now get back to class you three," the old man stated after doling the punishment.

With a resigned, "Yes Hokage-sama/Jiji," the two boys followed Iruka out of the tower and back to class.

Later that day as the two hauled dirt to fill in the crater they had made Sasuke asked, "Hey dobe, how did you cause that explosion? And how were you unharmed by both it and my fire jutsu?"

"Uh I kinda gained a bloodline when you dropped me on that exploding tag," Naruto replied sheepishly.

"What? That's not possible or everyone would have bloodlines," Sasuke denied.

"Well I kinda had something like a bloodline that allows me to heal quickly and when I fell on the seal the fresh ink transferred a copy onto me. You released a wild pulse to activate the tag you threw and also activated the one on me. My healing ability just gave me a bloodline to prevent me from exploding," Naruto explained.

"So what does this bloodline do exactly?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Well I'm immune to fire and explosions and should be able to mix wind and fire elements to control explosions with my new combustion element," Naruto bragged.

"So you mixed wind with my fire jutsu to cause the explosion?" the now somewhat convinced Sasuke asked.

"Ah no apparently there is a side effect to this new bloodline. I may be slightly explosive. I still have to learn some things about my new abilities." Naruto replied now embarrassed.

"Only you dobe, things like this could only happen to you," Sasuke said with a smirk. "But I may not be the only one with fan girls after this.

"Nani?" was Naruto's confused reply.

"Let's just say that once I help you get your grades up, combined with the fact you apparently have two bloodlines, and the fact that all the girls in the class saw that you are hung a lot better than most guys our age I will be the second most eligible bachelor in the class," Sasuke responded with an evil smirk.

"Thanks for getting the attention off of me dobe," he then said to Naruto's gob smacked look. "What I find funny is you didn't even know you already had a fan girl."

"Nani?" Naruto again asked.

"Yeah I heard Hinata talking in her sleep as sensei moved to tend to her. Heh heh said something about you looking bigger without the clothes in the way and we all know the Biakugan can see through anything," Sasuke teased the now red faced Naruto.

"I… I suppose one fan girl won't be so bad," Naruto tried to calmly say.

"Oh you thought you only get one ha ha. I saw several of my fan girls blushing quite strongly and Ino even had a nose bleed. Face it dobe you just went from the blond with no taste in fashion to a very large piece of meat. You're not getting away from my personal hell that easily. Especially since the only way you could have remained unharmed in that explosion that destroyed your clothes is a bloodline," Sasuke replied slyly.

"I don't suppose Sakura changed who she liked?" Naruto asked with a little hope.

"Don't I wish but she seemed more angry that you were naked than interested in any way. She definitely did not change." Sasuke replied with a little aggravation.

They both continued to work silently from then on. Both thinking on the horrors of fan girls.

**

* * *

AN:** Another chapter out. Hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Combustion Chapter 3

Naruto sat contemplating as he waited for class to start on graduation test day. It had been an eventful month since Naruto's little accident. Sasuke had worked with him on his basic knowledge as ordered. They quickly found most of his problem was that he hadn't been properly taught how to read. A couple nights going through a dictionary together with Iruka by their sides had aided Naruto's learning ability immensely.

Correcting his problems with taijutsu and weapons was just a matter of practice which they would work on immediately after classes let out for the day until Sasuke was too physically drained and they moved on to the mental areas of study. As for stealth and traps his pranking skills proved that he needed no help there.

They had tested his tactical thinking in a game of go against Shikamaru. He had brought the genius to a tie. Though when asked how he had planned out his moves so far in advance his answer shocked them all. He hadn't planned a single move. Sasuke just assumed he was an idiot savant in tactics, capable of coming up with things on the fly that most couldn't without being a genius, though Naruto had objected to the idiot part of the statement.

Finally were their jutsu sessions which they worked on during lunch period. His substitution was more than adequate and his transformation was good if he kept all the details in mind but for the life of him he couldn't make a proper clone.

Flashback

"Clone jutsu," Naruto called out. The end result being a large cloud of smoke and a single washed out and sickly clone sprawled on the ground that dispersed within seconds.

"Hnn, I've never seen anyone but you get a result like this," Sasuke contemplated aloud. Then getting an idea he called across the academy grounds, "Hey Hinata."

"Y-yes Sasuke-san w-what do you n-need?" she asked as she approached the two boys.

"Watch Naruto make a clone with your byakugan. We need to know what he is doing wrong," Sasuke explained.

"O-okay. Byakugan," she said activating her bloodline.

"Well here goes nothing, Clone jutsu," Naruto said again getting the same results.

"O-oh m-my, N-Naruto-k-kun your u-using f-f-far too m-much chakra," Hinata stuttered out.

Naruto blinked hearing this news before saying, "Oh I thought I was using too little and kept raising the amount." He then formed the hand sign and called out, "Clone jutsu." The end result this time was a far smaller cloud of smoke and the clone lasted a bit longer before collapsing to the ground but it was still unsatisfactory.

"Th-that's still t-too much chakra," Hinata said.

"Uh I don't think I can use less," Naruto stated worriedly.

"How is that even possible? The transformation jutsu uses less chakra to start than the clone jutsu, only draining more over time and he does it perfectly," Sasuke complained.

"C-could I see y-your transformation jutsu N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, Transform," Naruto called out becoming a near perfect replica of Hinata.

Hinata examined him as he did this and continued watching him as he held her form. She seemed to squint as if looking closer before her face went very red and she stuttered out, "Oh m-m-m-my goodness."

"What is it?" Sasuke and Naruto in Hinata's form asked simultaneously.

"W-well normally th-the transformation jutsu i-is just a chakra shell f-formed around y-yourself. N-Naruto-k-kun though uses m-much m-more chakra a-and changes h-his internal structure o-once the shell is f-formed. R-right n-now N-Naruto-k-kun is really a g-girl who looks l-like m-m-m-me even with m-m-mostly the r-right sh-shape and internal ch-changes under the clothes," she stuttered while blushing up a storm. "Also h-he s-seems to u-use almost n-no chakra t-to m-maintain this c-change once complete," she finished.

"How much more chakra are we talking? That could be a very useful variation of the jutsu to know for long time use," Sasuke asked the shy Hyuga.

"P-perhaps twenty t-times the normal chakra r-required," Hinata answered.

"I see, so he's using what maybe five times the required amount on the clone jutsu?" he speculated.

"Y-yes, th-that's about r-right, th-though he got cl-close to th-thirty t-t-times on the f-first try," she answered.

Turning to Iruka who was watching their training sessions as required Sasuke asked, "Iruka-sensei if Naruto can't use a small enough amount of chakra to make a normal clone jutsu would it be alright for him to learn another type of clone?"

"Well it depends on what type," Iruka stated.

"Hey dobe do you have any idea what element you can use?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh well my bloodline is a mix of fire and wind elements," Naruto supplied.

"Damn that means we probably won't be able to get you an elemental clone learned fast enough before the final exam at the end of the month. I don't know of any wind based clone jutsu available in the village and while I could teach him basic fire manipulation the smoke clone that I know for fire has too great a weakness to substitute for the regular clone, a stiff breeze and it's just gone," Sasuke said contemplatively.

"No, you're absolutely right Sasuke," Iruka commented. "But I'm sure Naruto would still love to learn it," he said leading to Sasuke getting the puppy eyes from Naruto.

"Gah, fine I will teach it to you but it still doesn't fix our problem," Sasuke growled out looking away from Naruto.

"Well there is a non-elemental clone available in the village," Iruka said. "But you would have to get the Hokage's permission for Naruto to learn it."

End flashback

Sasuke had gone ahead and taught Naruto the basics of fire manipulation and the smoke clone to pass the rest of the lunch period that day impressed with how quickly he soaked up the instruction. Even if the jutsu was only a d-rank technique elemental manipulation was considered jonin level training. They had only started on the basics but Naruto had mastered the jutsu readily enough in the short time they had.

Later that day the three of them had gone to the Hokage's office to explain Naruto's predicament.

Another Flashback

"So you see Hokage-sama, since Naruto has such high chakra levels I suggested asking you permission to learn the shadow clone jutsu," Iruka said as they finished explaining the situation.

"Hmm, I see. Well I suppose it is true that our academy has never had to deal with a student with chakra reserves on par with those of an experienced jonin before," the Hokage contemplated aloud. "I'm sorry I hadn't thought of this before Naruto-kun. You might have passed the last two times you tried to graduate early."

"It's okay Jiji, as long as I can learn the jutsu so I can graduate this time I will hold no grudge for the obviously easy to make mistake," Naruto said with a grin.

"I think I can do something even better for you Naruto-kun. Since you have such massive reserves I think it would be safe for you to even learn the advanced multi-shadow clone jutsu and a support jutsu that is fitting of your bloodline the clone explosion," the Hokage said happily. "But I must warn you the multi shadow clone jutsu is a forbidden jutsu with a dangerous drawback," he said getting the boy's attention.

"What's that jiji?" Naruto asked calming down to listen carefully.

"Well like the shadow clone jutsu, the multi-shadow clone jutsu splits your chakra evenly between your clones and yourself. Though unlike the basic shadow clone jutsu, it is not limited to just ten clones. In fact some ninja have killed themselves trying to make too many clones and dropping their reserves below enough to sustain life," the old man explained. "Also shadow clones return all their memories to the user. If you used the multi-shadow clone jutsu and just had all the clones read until they ran out of chakra, when they dispelled several days later you would probably die from an overload of information."

"Wait a minute. That's awesome!" shouted Naruto. "If I learn the jutsu and leave just a couple at home while I go to class each day I could get caught up with my reading of the academy texts that I couldn't read before."

"What do you mean by couldn't read before?" the elderly man asked.

"Ah I hadn't realized that Naruto-kun hadn't been properly taught to read by his previous instructors when I took over his class. Sasuke figured out the problem and we have since rectified the situation," Iruka explained.

"I see," the Hokage said with an ominous tone of anger before turning to the boy and saying, "Just make sure not to use too many clones and to dispel them one at a time and I will agree to let you use them as a learning tool in such a way."

End flashback

Naruto went on to learn the three jutsu from the Hokage impressing him by being able to master them at the basic level in a single hour each. With his new learning method he easily caught up on his reading and even got his fire manipulation up to a decent level in time for the coming exam.

Learning though was not the only thing to happen to him during the month. Word had gotten out about his new bloodline. Sasuke had apparently let slip to the fan girls how he had come by the bloodline by having an exploding tag etched on him which Sasuke had accidentally set off. Almost immediately that day during his lunch training they had tried setting him off with a chakra pulse. They found that he could still be set off like a normal exploding tag and remain unharmed though once again his clothes were ruined.

When he had returned from getting dressed Ino and Hinata had come up to him to speak with him.

You guessed it another Flash Back

"Hello Naruto-kun," Ino said as Hinata stood to her left a step back.

"Hey Ino, Hinata, can I help you girls?" Naruto calmly asked.

"Yes Hinata and I have been selected as the presidents of your fan club thus we will be the representatives to speak with you and sit by you in class. We have recently learned from Sasuke that you have gained a bloodline that makes you basically a living exploding tag," Ino stated.

"Ah so that's why I exploded earlier? Someone decided to test it?" the orange clad blond asked.

"Y-yes Amy-chan who belongs t-to Sasuke's f-fan club as well f-f-found out and t-tested to see if y-you would s-still explode l-like a tag if s-set of with chakra," Hinata stuttered out with a mild blush.

"I see. Could I ask you girls to pass the word to please not make me explode?" he asked them.

"Well we could do that Naruto-kun, but there is something your fan club wants you to do for us," Ino said with a smirk.

"And that is?" Naruto asked with a bit of trepidation.

"Well we know you're on a limited budget since you are receiving the orphan fund but we want to chip in and get you a gift of a new wardrobe that actually looks good. Your orange jump suits are an eyesore," Ino explained.

"Ah well they were all I could buy. Most of the shop owners in town don't like me. Plus while I do like orange I am well aware it isn't the best color for ninja garb," Naruto said sadly.

"P-poor N-Naruto-kun," Hinata sadly stuttered. But her visage immediately brightened and she asked, "Y-you're so g-good with the transformation jutsu, why d-don't y-you use it to get clothes?"

"That's a great idea Hinata-chan," Naruto exuberantly replied getting a blush from the Hyuga girl though he didn't notice.

"I have an even better Idea," Ino said. "You will use the transformation jutsu and Hinata-Chan and I will go with you to help you pick clothes that will make you look totally bad ass," she stated with a light emphasis on the chan getting the lavender eyed beauty to blush an even darker shade.

End flashback

That shopping trip had gone well leaving Naruto with a new wardrobe that he agreed did look bad ass. He now wore a mesh armored shirt under a simple black sleeveless tank and his goggles had been removed to let his hair loose since the girls both agreed that it looked better free flowing. His orange slacks had been replaced with weather treated black leather jeans and he had switched from his standard blue ninja sandals to thick soled black combat boots with the toes fitted like ninja tabi (1). Finally he wore a black all weather trench coat with burnt orange flames at the bottom in honor of the white with red flame trim battle coat of his hero the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto found himself not minding so much that he had fan girls. He had been certain to point out to them that he would rather they train and be strong so that they wouldn't get hurt once they became ninja though. With his improving grades he had rapidly gotten ahead of several of them in the class due to his higher scores in the physical aspects and he worried for them.

They of course thought this was really sweet of him and the entire group of them decided to join him for his after school workouts thought they quickly found themselves unable to keep up. This opened the eyes of many of them and they took that final month of training very seriously working themselves harder than ever. They also quickly stopped dieting when they noticed that no matter how much Naruto ate that he gained no fat with how much he trained.

So there he sat between Hinata and Ino as Iruka and Mizuki came into the room and prepared to give the class their tests. He was confident that he would pass this time. He would be a real ninja and he would earn the villages respect to become the Hokage. And with his new bloodline he was sure to have a blast doing it.

**AN**: Well here is chapter three I hope that you enjoy it and reviews are always welcome. I'm kinda sad though cause it has been revealed that Deidara has an already existing Explosion release bloodline and is just combining it with a forbidden jutsu for the extra mouths that can infuse things with his kekkei genkai chakra. One of the resurrected shinobi Gari has this bloodline as well without the mojuths. Meaning that the only thing unique about my combustion bloodline is that Naruto him self is explosive and immune to fire and explosions. Although it doesn't say what the elements used in the Bakuton are so I have that claim as well.

BonclaysFan - this story is meant to be somewhat lighthearted and comedic I probably won't have as much bashing as some would do even when it is appropriate.

Ninja tabi – these are a type of shoe that are flexible and have a separation between big toe and the rest of the toes so that the foot can grasp a rope or other things. This knowledge comes from my D&D books.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited:** 11/10/11 - Changed the teams around a little to better fit the ideas my muse has given me for the future.

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Combustion Chapter 4

Naruto awakened with a yawn as the sun hit his eyes. Looking over to his alarm to see what time it was he blinked once before leaping from his bed exclaiming, "Shit, I'm late!"

He dashed into the bathroom for a quick scrub with a wash cloth before returning to the dresser beside his bed and donning his new mostly black outfit in a hurry.

He then tossed two slices of bread into the toaster and grabbed the quart milk carton from the fridge. Quickly chugging the milk left in the bottle he snatched the toast and was out the door headed to the Academy.

He just barely managed to arrive to the class room as the bell was ringing. Looking up Iruka said, "So good of you to join us for your team assignments Naruto."

Sheepishly scratching the back of his head he replied, "Heh, I guess it's time for a new alarm clock. Mine didn't go off."

Then, noticing Mizuki missing as he took a seat, he asked, "Where's Mizuki-sensei at Iruka-sensei?"

With a sigh Iruka said, "Unfortunately, Mizuki was caught breaking into the Hokage's office the night of your graduation. He has since confessed to working for a notorious missing nin and been sentenced to prison."

This raised a commotion in the classroom as the students began discussing this turn of events. Many of the civilian born children were surprised something like this could happen but the clan members had been raised to know more of the truth about their profession. Iruka had tried to calmly bring the group back to attention so he could move on but the buzz this news stirred forced him to use the demon head jutsu to out shout the noise.

Once he had quieted the room he told them, "Now I know that for many of you this is a major shock that something like this would happen but it is a sad truth in the ninja world that some people will do anything for power and prestige. I considered Mizuki one of my best friends and would have never guessed that he would stoop so low but it is something you all should be aware of for the future that anyone could become a traitor. Especially with jutsu out their like those of the Yamanaka clan that allow one to control an enemy's body."

"So what was Mizuki doing in the Hokage's tower sensei?" one of the students asked.

"He was attempting to break into the Hokage's vault to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing within which some of Konoha's most powerful and dangerous forbidden techniques are recorded." Iruka explained.

"Wasn't that the scroll that Jiji had me learn that clone technique from?" Naruto innocently asked.

"What?" came the collective outcry of shock and jealousy from the class.

With another sigh of annoyance Iruka responded by saying, "Yes Naruto, which is why we had to get the Hokage's permission for you to learn it. For anyone without at least jonin class chakra levels it would be a very dangerous technique to even try. Otherwise I'm sure everyone would know it since having a clone jutsu that creates a perfect copy of you that even transfers all its memories back to the user would be a huge benefit to any shinobi in combat or espionage."

"Then why was the dobe allowed to learn it?" a random student yelled from the back of the class. This elicited several laughs and in turn complaints as well that such a weak skilled student would be allowed to learn a forbidden jutsu.

"Quiet down class," Iruka called and once he had their attention again he explained by saying, "Naruto was allowed to learn the jutsu because he has such inordinately high chakra reserves for an academy student. That meant that without chunin or possibly even jonin level chakra control exercises performed on a regular basis he would be unable to use a small enough amount of chakra to produce a normal bushin without the jutsu being overloaded."

"Woah, how did the baka get so much chakra?" Sakura asked.

Thinking quickly Iruka realized that his knowledge of history in this instance actually provided him with an explanation that was both possibly true and didn't involve the fox. So he told them, "Well it seems to be a forgotten historic fact that the once famous Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure was quite well known for their great power until most of the clan was wiped out along with their village during the second great shinobi war with the few survivors scattered to the winds. They were even great allies of the leaf through their distant relations to the Senju clan."

"So Naruto is related to the cofounders of Konoha the Senju clan?" Sasuke asked.

"Well he doesn't have the distinctive red hair that the Uzumaki clan was known for but I assume that he must be if he bears the name of the clan as well as it's crest on his clothes as the Hokage would not let him use the name if it wasn't his own with the amount of respect this village once had for his clan. With his age he must have known the clan well before their loss and I am sure that he respected them greatly. In fact the jonin vests of Konoha still bear the Uzumaki clan insignia as a symbol of friendship as well as the Konoha leaf hiti-ate bearing the Uzu whirlpool within the leaf symbol." Iruka lectured tracing the spiral of the Konoha leaf.

"Why is it a symbol of friendship? No one is friends with Naruto," another student asked.

"Hmm well it was said that to earn the friendship of an Uzumaki was to learn the true meaning of loyalty and that to be friends with an Uzumaki was to be friends for life. Even when betrayed they were known to work twice as hard to save a friend from their own mistakes instead of ever taking revenge," Iruka explained.

"So you're saying that Naruto-kun comes from a clan known for their loyalty. So any girls who were to earn his affections would never have to worry about him having a wandering eye," Ino said speculatively earning a blush from Naruto and several of his other fans in the class.

"Ah, well I suppose that would be true," stammered Iruka.

"Troublesome," came Shikamaru's comment.

"What's that Shika?" Ino said in a threatening tone.

"You said girls as in plural," the lazy Nara boy answered.

"Well of course. How else do you think that village council will react to him having a new blood line and coming from such a famed clan? I figure the first to capture his heart will be the one making the selections if he is so loyal," Ino explained. "And with his persistence regarding Sakura I can't see him being anything but. Not to mention that he can spend time with each of his girls with that clone and even spoil a girl by being able to have multiple of him caring for her at the same time," she finished with a slight nose bleed prompting Naruto to go beat red along will his fan girls and Hinata to faint.

* * *

Once Iruka had finally calmed the class down and revived Hinata he decided to get on with the reason for their gathering. He explained to the class that with their obtaining genin certification they were expected to act as adults and to work together for the sake of the village and their missions. They all would be formed into teams of three with a jonin instructor to guide them. His speech got a little long winded though so Naruto mostly tuned him out till he started listing the teams.

"Next team seven will be consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke…" Iruka was saying.

"Yes, take that Ino-pig true love conquers all," Sakura cheared.

"Like I want mister anger management anymore forehead," Ino replied calmly.

"Back to the teams," Iruka loudly proclaimed before going on, "Your jonin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi."

"Team eight will consist of Akamichi Choji, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, and instructor Yuhi kurenai," he said getting a quiet grunt from Shikamaru before he lay his head back down, a happy grin from Choji, and a somewhat dejected sigh from Hinata.

"Finally with team nine still in active rotation, team ten will consist of Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto with jonin Sarutobi Asuma," Iruka then finished prompting a silent nod from Shino and a contented smirk on Ino.

Naruto on the other hand asked, "Sarutobi, is he related to jiji?"

With a sigh Iruka said, "Yes Naruto. Asuma-san is Hokage-sama's son."

"Cool, it will kinda be like working with an uncle since jiji is almost like a grandfather to me," Naruto proclaimed.

"I'm sure. Now your jonin instructors will meet you here after lunch so you are all free until then," Iruka said prompting the class to exit the room some moving to get to better know their teams while others chose to maintain their own clicks.

Naruto had thought to perhaps make one final pass at Sakura when he felt a sudden gurgle in his stomach prompting him to sprint to the bathroom. His incontinence left him stuck in the restroom until lunchtime was almost over not even leaving him time to get something to eat so he just headed back to the class room. As he walked he passed two nins that he assumed were among the instructors who were to be taking some of his class.

"I just need to use the restroom real quick," stated the male jonin with black hair and beard in standard Konoha jonin attire of blue body suit and green flak jacket.

"Just as long as you're not planning on smoking in the school restroom," replied the woman with black hair and red eyes who wore a strange vine patterned dress over a mesh chest armor and single sleeved red undershirt with wraps on her legs and arms.

Ignoring them he continued on to the class.

* * *

Kurenai was certain that Asuma had just gone into the restroom to smoke without her catching him. She had been on him about quitting for his health ever since they had begun dating. Of course she knew that a few of the Sarutobi clan techniques used the smoke they had inhaled in some way but she felt that it wouldn't weaken him too greatly if he stopped damaging his lungs now (1).

Suddenly a large explosion occurred from the men's room. Quickly moving into action she shouted out, "Asuma, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting that," came his reply as he stepped out of the smoking room covered in dirty water and slightly singed.

"Could you inform someone to clean this up while I go get myself cleaned?" he asked her.

"What happened in there?" she asked.

"Someone forgot to flush so I flushed the toilet before tossing my cigarette in. Man talk about explosive diarrhea," he said with an off color chuckle.

* * *

**AN**: Yeah that was a bad joke but I just couldn't resist. I hope you liked the chapter and sorry I have taken so long but I have been having a bit of writers block lately. I just felt I had to get a chapter of the story about an exploding Naruto out for the Fourth of July. So I hope you liked it and review and for those who live in the states have a happy Fourth and go blow something up for me since I have to work tonight. ;p

(1) I figured this would be a good explanation of why both Asuma and Hiruzen smoke. They do it to increase their fire affinity and for the enhancement of the Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning justsu. If it weren't for the explosive consequences I would even have Asuma convince Naruto to take up smoking for the same reason.


End file.
